


Game On Interlude: What Tosh Saw

by remuslives23



Category: Torchwood
Genre: mmom, old fic, voyeuristic!Tosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh wasn't as oblivious as Ianto thought she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On Interlude: What Tosh Saw

**Author's Note:**

> Interlude from my 'Game On' series.

Tosh sighed and ducked her head as she slipped out from under the desk, carefully avoiding all the tangled cables. She sat on the floor, rolling her cramping shoulders and roughly kneaded her aching neck, sighing as a wish for someone with strong hands to do this for her flittered through her mind.

Not likely.

Another, heavier, sigh and she slumped back against one of the legs of her desk. Her eyes had begun to sting from the strain of the intricate work she'd been doing to the hard drives and her stomach was grumbling. She needed a break. A quick glance around the Hub told her she was alone. Ianto had been wandering around earlier collecting files, but he'd disappeared into Jack's office several minutes ago with some reports for Jack to sign, but they all knew what that was a euphemism for, so goodness knows how long he would be...

Tosh frowned. It wasn't unusual for Ianto to spend lengthy periods of time in Jack's office, but Jack was out – a meeting with UNIT, she recalled with a familiar unpleasant clenching of her stomach - so Ianto had no reason to be in there for this long.

She craned her neck and, from her vantage point, could see Jack's office from a different angle than she usually did. Ianto was sitting in Jack's chair, slumped down a little, with his head thrown back. His face was strained and, for a concerned moment, Tosh wondered if he was in pain.

Then she saw where his hand was.

'Oh!'

Her heart skipped in its steady beat then picked up pace. Heat washed over her skin, and her nipples pebbled, rubbing with delicious friction against the lace of her bra. Ianto was fisting himself firmly, the glistening head of his cock pushing through his fingers, the foreskin pulling back with each downstroke. Tosh licked her suddenly dry lips and pressed her thighs together as liquid arousal pooled between them.

She'd always thought Ianto was attractive - not in a flashy, obvious way like Jack, nor did he have Owen's odd, abrasive charm – but she'd never been attracted to him. He was a gentleman: sweet and solicitous and attentive, but strangely asexual – like a brother.

But there was no familial affection in the way Tosh felt right now. She wanted to burst into Jack's office and sink down on that long, flushed dick. She wanted to feel those lips – all swollen from biting back his cries – on her breasts, pulling at her nipples, rough chin scraping over her skin. She wanted to ride that damn near perfect cock until she shattered, until Ianto fell apart under her, inside her.

'God,' she whispered, flattening a hand against the base of her throat. She could feel her pulse galloping, throbbing beneath her heated skin. Her breath juddered from her lips in a tremulous sigh, and she kicked off her shoe, forcing her foot beneath her and pressing her heel to her hot, damp crotch.

Ianto was jerking himself faster now, his arse leaving the chair as he forcefully thrust up into his hand, and she imagined she could see beads of sweat popping from his brow. She rocked her hips in time with the snap of his wrist, grinding her clit against her heel through her wet knickers, and sparks of lust skittered through her body. Her fingers tightened around the leg of the desk, anchoring her as she began the rapid climb to release. Her eyes fluttered shut as she imagined that thick shaft impaling her, her flesh stretching around its girth as it pushed so deep that her pleasure skirted the edge of pain.

Her breath came in quick puffs as she rocked urgently, her cunt clenching and grasping at the ghostly cock as it sheathed itself inside her one last time and then she was coming, her eyes snapping open as her orgasm shuddered violently through her.

As she watched, Ianto came, his body arching off the leather chair as ejaculate fountained from his cock. Tosh's mouth watered, her taste buds craving a taste of the bitter-sweet fluid Ianto was rubbing all over his skin as he continued to stroke himself through his climax. She imagined herself licking his cock clean, tongue tracing the contours of his crown, delving into the slit, dragging the length of his shaft to nuzzle at his balls. Her clit throbbed, and she moaned - soft and breathy. Her gaze traveled to Ianto's face and her lips twitched into a smile. He was flushed pink, and he looked so different: so relaxed and carefree... God, he was beautiful, and suddenly, she was insanely jealous that Jack got to see Ianto like this all the time.

Ianto reached for something on the table, and Tosh's breath hitched in panic. She quickly pulled her foot out from beneath her, grimacing at the sensation of cool air hitting her clammy knickers and wet cunt. She slid the shoe onto her foot then glanced back at Jack's office. Ianto was digging in his pocket for something and, before he could turn and catch her, Tosh slid back under the desk. Her trembling fingers scrambled through her tools for her screwdriver and she pretended to be immersed in the installation of the translation chip she'd spent the last four months perfecting.

It was several minutes before Ianto's carefully measured stride echoed around the Hub then Tosh jumped as his face appeared, upside down as he bent at the waist to peer at her, but still completely composed – as if he hadn't just wanked in his boss'/boyfriend's/lover's office.

'Hi,' he said softly. 'Sorry, did I scare you?'

'N... no,' she stammered, ridiculously flustered. 'Sorry... what?'

Ianto shifted, crouching beside her desk and staring questioningly at her. 'Are you alright, Toshiko?'

'I... yes,' she said, pulling herself together. She took a deep breath, immediately regretting it when the musky scent of male filled her nostrils and a fresh wave of desire washed over her. Her eyes widened when she realised that if she could smell Ianto then he...

Oh, shit.

Tosh bit her lip as Ianto breathed in then let it out sharply, his eyes darkening instinctively before comprehension dawned. Colour suffused his cheeks, and he rocked back on his heels in surprise.

'Tosh, I...' He hesitated, eyeing her guilty expression before he smiled graciously. 'Want to go up top for a while? Get some fresh air and a nasty, scorched coffee from that cafe around the corner you lot seem to tolerate?'

Which was Ianto speak for we both know what happened and I see no need to talk about it. She smiled gratefully at him and nodded. 'I'd like that a lot, thank you, Ianto.'

He held out a hand and pulled her to her feet. 'The – er - CCTV has been playing up a bit lately, have you noticed?' he asked lightly, his face the picture of innocence. 'Not for long – no more than say... seven minutes at a time, but various cameras around the Hub seem to be... malfunctioning.'

Tosh blinked then cleared her throat when she realised what he was telling her. 'I had noticed,' she murmured, smiling as he held up her coat for her to slide her arms into. 'Do you think that'll be an ongoing issue? Should I look into it?'

'Oh, no,' Ianto said, ushering her down the stairs in front of him as he tugged on his own coat. 'I expect it'll resolve itself in a few days. I could see if I could... retrieve some of that missing footage for you, if you'd like?'

Tosh looked over her shoulder and saw Ianto's passive facade cracking a little, a small smile quirking the corners of his mouth and a mischievous glint in his eyes. 'If you don't think anyone would mind,' she said, unable to bite back her grin. 'I'd like that.'

A slow smile spread across his face and he put his hand lightly on the small of her back as the cog door rolled open. 'I'm sure they won't,' he said, a smirk in his voice. 'I'm sure they won't mind at all.'

fin.


End file.
